Fire and Ice
by Blues32
Summary: The New Titans are ready for their first super villain battle and it's coming sooner then they think. Two element based villains are ready to make their move on the city and their element power aren't their only weapons. Rated T for booze and swearing.
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. I hold no claim over ANYTHING in this story that could provide money…because if I did, I wouldn't need to get up at four thirty in the morning. My second story in my next-gen series. Not too good, but I'm just warming up to these characters. It may take some time before I get the hang of them. …I hope. Again, I'll post the rest when I gets me a review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The New Titans in… 

"**Fire and Ice"**

**Chapter One**

**Hotel Suite**

It was a quiet night…sort of night you could just unwind in front of the TV until you fall asleep. This was exactly what the young woman, early twenties by the look of her, with odd blue hair planned to do. Sighing, she called out to the one whom she was currently rooming with.

Blue hair: Sister, please don't clog the toilet again. It wasn't funny the first time.

The bathroom door opened and a woman with red hair came out. Her voice was as filled with annoyance as her arms were with…toilet paper.

Red hair: Nothing is funny to you. You're boredom incarnate.

Blue hair: As you say…hmm?

The blue haired girl stared at the television in silence. The broadcast concerned a certain newly reformed team of superheroes. The red haired one sighed and nodded.

Red hair: So what should we do?

Blue hair: …what we have to do.

The red haired woman let out a frustrated sigh, smoke emerging from her mouth in a puff.

Red hair: I thought we got rid of him so we wouldn't be his toys anymore.

Blue hair: Be that as it may, the Titans will be in our way.

The blue haired woman held up her hand and a perfectly carved figure of the Titan Tower made of ice formed on her palm, roughly two inches in height. She ran her finger along it.

Blue hair: If we are to make our mark on this world, examples must be made. Rules must be set. Lives…

In a sudden movement, she tossed the ice sculpture to her sister. The red haired woman held out her hand and the sculpture melted in to a puddle.

Red hair: …must be forfeit. Whatever you say, sis. You're the brains of this outfit and you're welcome to it. Planning this crap is annoying.

To the red haired woman's surprise, the blue haired one simply yawned.

Blue hair: I'll plan tomorrow. I'm tired now.

Red hair: Ugh. You're so lazy!

Blue hair: One thinks better with rest, Infernus.

Infernus: Then you must be the smartest being alive, Frost.

…well, now their names are out of the way.

::CUE THEME::

**Titan Tower: Garage**

Yawning, Ashley rubbed her eyes, her Skeemat suit on the table in front of her, the circuitry exposed. Just a few more adjustments and she could finally get some sleep. The jamming device was still out of whack. This was apparent because when she picked up the hand held camera and turned it on, the suit was still visible. It should disappear on all electronic equipment. Yeah vanishing from human sight is spectacular, but if the inferred camera still picks you up, what good is it? …of course with the jamming device in place there was no room for the stealth module…but who cares? She had other means of avoiding detection. Sighing she shook her head. Alas, she still wasn't capable of completing her masterpiece. A suit that would interface with her own internal computer. No button pushing, no flip switching, no voice activation, just simple thought reaction. …but her father had designed her well. Too well. She couldn't access her own systems externally…without hurting herself badly. It would literally require surgery. Just…one more…adjustment…and...done! Smiling with pride, Ashley closed the panel and sealed it.

Ashley: Perfect…finally…I can get some sleep.

Yes…sleep. What a fantastic idea. Even the word going through her head made her smile. Trudging from the garage, she headed for her room. Were she more awake, she'd once again ponder the reason why her "dad" made her need sleep to begin with. It was annoying, useless, and a consumer of time she could be using to do something remotely entertaining. Oh well…at least she can still dream. Hopefully it wouldn't be that one with the giant magnets. It was one of her worst nightmares that tended to repeat itself. Opening the garage door, she walked into the hall and trudged toward her room. As she turned the corner, she bumped into Beast Boy…not the old Beast Boy, the new one, Daniel Logan.

Beast Boy: Hey!

Ashley: (mumbling) Hey yourself.

Beast Boy: Uh…you okay?

Ashley: No sleep in two days…what do YOU think?

Beast Boy tsked, shaking his head. Ashley yawned. Another curious function. What did her father program THAT in for? Just how much time did her father have on his hands? She blinked when she realized Beast Boy was putting her arm around his neck. She pulled away, stumbling.

Ashley: What the hell are you doing?

Beast Boy: Helping you to your room. You look ready to fall over.

Ashley: I…

It was still so strange to her. The concept of being helped out was so…foreign. No one ever helped her with anything. Her face felt strangely warm. She allowed him to aid her to her room.

Ashley: …uh…thanks. I guess.

Beast Boy: No problem. You get some sleep.

Ashley went inside her room and approached her mirror.

Ashley: (whisper) What's happening? My face is so hot.

The sensation went away. Confused, she took off her shoes and got into bed. She was too tired to look for her pajamas.

**Conjure's Mind**

Conjure rubbed her chin, thinking. It was an interesting thing, this new exercise she had come up with if a little…odd in many ways. She sat across from a black shapeless mass. In the center was a chess table. She moved her white piece.

Conjure: Check. You're going to lose again, Appa.

Appa: Why do you subject me to this?

Appa's voice was so much like her own that it chilled it. It was, of course, raspier and more full of menace then she could ever hope to achieve. Where it came from on the blob was anyone's guess. The answer was simple. By defeating it in chess, Appa would lose more sway over her actions. It was like mediation did for her mother, but more entertaining. Conjure had to admit, it was fun trouncing the being that had caused her to have such a boring childhood.

Conjure: You can always surrender if you like.

Appa: Do you really think this will keep me suppressed forever?

Conjure: Father always says to take things one step at a time. I'll worry about today and each today that follows.

A lobster claw grew from the blob, moving the black piece. A throaty chuckle escaped the formless mass.

Appa: "Father"…feh. You can call that creature "Father" all you wish. Saying the sky is green all your life doesn't make it so.

Inside her mind, Appa had more intelligence. In theory, if Appa ever gained full control, it would behave much like it was now. Until then it would remain a near mindless beast in the real world.

Conjure: I don't need to change reality. In my heart, he will always be my Father, while Mr. Logan will be just that…Mr. Logan.

Appa: While his blood courses through your veins. Wishful thinking gets you nowhere.

Conjure: Hmm. Then perhaps you should simply lie down and leave me in peace?

Conjure moved her piece and Appa shouted in rage.

Conjure: Che…

BANG BANG BANG! Conjure leapt at the noise penetrated her skull. Appa snorted.

Appa: Visitors…

**Conjure's Room**

Conjure let out a small gasp as she was flung back into reality. Interruptions were never pleasant. Her head already began to throb. Massaging the temples, she sent Appa to open the door. Back in reality, it had little choice but to obey. M floated behind the opened door.

M: I made you some pancakes. Normally I'd just leave them in the kitchen but the black hole…I mean Helios would eat them. So…

He held up a plate with pancakes on it.

M: Maple or Blackberry syrup?

Taken aback, Conjure hesitated for a moment.

Conjure: M…this is a very kind gesture, but you know I could just make myself something.

M: Eh, I'm tired of Helios being the only one to eat my cooking solely because he gets there first. I'm a good cook, you know?

Conjure: …blackberry, please.

Conjure ate her breakfast at her desk. …it was good. She made a note to thank M again when she saw him. As she wiped her mouth, Conjure checked the clock. The class would begin soon. She wondered what it would be today. Would it be hand to hand combat? Super power practice? Aerobic and weight training?

**Front of Hotel**

Looking around to make sure no one was there, Infernus took her finger and touched the end of the cigarette she had dangling from her mouth. Puffing on it, she managed to get it lit. She looked back toward the building where her sister was paying for their stay. Personally she would have simply skipped out on the bill and fried the butts of anyone who tried to stop them, but Frost said it would be better to be legit in this instance. Closing her eyes, she took a drag.

Frost: Done…filthy habit. I've told you that a thousand times.

Infernus: And I've told you a thousand times, I don't care. My body's too hot for tar build up anyway.

Frost: That doesn't save you from other problems.

Infernus: Still don't care. So now what?

Frost sighed, letting out a blue mist from her mouth. It happened whenever she sighed, coughed, sneezed, or snorted (the exhaling kind of snort, not inhaling). The same thing happened for her sister, except it was smoke, not mist.

Frost: It seems your love of movies rang that bill up higher then expected.

Infernus: I can't help it if books bore the snot out of me.

Frost: Either way, our funds are down significantly of late. We'll have to do something about that first and foremost.

Infernus finished her cigarette quickly, stepping on it to make sure it was out.

Infernus: Okay, so we knocking over a bank, or taking a job?

Frost: Hmm. It'll take time and we'll have to go through connections that may cost money in itself to take a job. I believe today the bank is transporting some of its funds.

Infernus: Nice…all the cash of a bank robbery without the annoying patrons to deal with. You're a smart one, sis.

Frost shrugged.

Frost: I do my best. Now, we'll have to keep vigil on the bank…

Infernus: I'll handle that.

Frost: Good. I'll be waiting nearby.

Infernus turned into a fireball and flew off. Frost sighed.

Frost: She forgot to change into her costume again…

Oh well. It wasn't her problem. Let the embarrassment serve as a lesson. Pulling out the keys to their car, she went to drive near the bank. Unlike her sister, she couldn't transform into something that moved quickly. First though, she had to drive somewhere where she could get changed. Her clothes wouldn't withstand the chilling temperatures her powers produced, but her costume could.

**Titan Tower: Obstacle Course**

Ebony winced when she saw their instructor for the week. She was sure her sister was thrilled. It was Terra…and at age forty something she STILL wasn't married to Changeling. Biting back a grin, she realized she could call the new Beast Boy a bastard and it would be true. He wouldn't be able to argue the fact. Her nose twitched as she drew near their instructor, picking up the woman's perfume…and hair dye. Terra sighed and brushed her hair from her face. In truth, she didn't want to do this. The superhero life isn't what she wanted for her son…but damn it all, if she wasn't proud of him for wanting to help people. That said…she wasn't going to go easy on him.

Terra: Alright, squirts. Your task for today is very simple. Go all the way back to that rock over there.

The rock she was pointing to was at the other end of the island, just before you had to start going around the tower. Terra held up a whistle, like one used by a gym teacher.

Terra: Once you do, I'll blow this whistle. When I blow this whistle, you all rush over to me as fast as you can. Anyone who gets to me in under a minute gets to skip training class tomorrow. No teleporting. Ready?

She blew the whistle. The teens started for her…and only two of them managed to stop in time to not hit the wall that shot up in front of them. Skeemat was a genius after all and Hood was no fool himself.

M: Ooookay. Let's try this again.

Putting his hand on the wall, he jumped back, as did Helios.

M: Move you ijits!

Everybody moved in time to avoid the chunks of rock that came when the wall exploded. Terra didn't move at all. Her eyes just glowed brightly. The chunks of rock that exploded from the wall move around, forming a giant golem.

Helios: …dude, you jack ass.

M: Oh, excuse me. I didn't see YOU dealing with the giant wall of stone.

They jumped out of the way as the golem tried to grab one of them.

Hood: As long as she's capable of it, Terra will just reform or reshape it if we destroy it. We have to take her down first.

Helios: So let's not destroy it.

Helios caught the oncoming fist. Terra's face tightened slightly. Unexpected. The boy was stronger then he looked…easily the strongest on the team. No matter. The fist turned to mud, flowing over him. It hardened quickly. It gave such little room that he couldn't move enough to break free. Gathering more rocks, the arm reformed.

Terra: Minute's up. Anyone who doesn't get to me before ten minutes has to not only do the training class, but work out in the weight room until I say so tomorrow.

A dart flew at Terra from behind. A wall came up and blocked it. Terra turned her head slightly toward Skeemat. The Skeemat standing near the others shimmered and faded from sight.

Terra: Nice try, hon, but that hologram isn't touching the earth and you are. I knew the whole time.

Skeemat: CRAP!

Skeemat flew straight up as the earth under her turned into a giant pillar. Fortunately, she had installed a glider on her costume. She leapt off the pillar…which bent and twisted until it caught her again.

Skeemat: Damn it!

Twenty minutes later they still hadn't reached her. They were inching closer and she made no attempts to push them back. She simply created bigger and better obstacles. Terra frowned. This was taking way too long. Class was only another forty minutes. After that she would monitor them and make sure they didn't just lay about all day. Sports, exercise machines, they had to do SOMETHING other then lounge in front of the TV all day. That's not to say they couldn't spend SOME time in front of the TV. They just can't be lazy. Kids these days just don't…oops. Terra caught Conjure's outstretched hand in a stone lasso, pulling her away. Conjure's eyes glowed and Appa flowed out. Tricky…she had promised herself she wouldn't budge from that spot. Oh well. Appa wrapped around her in a snake form.

Terra: Congratulations, Conjure. You caught me. So what was the plan? Bore me until I slipped up?

Conjure: Whatever works.

Terra released her and the other Titans gathered around. Sighing, Terra shook her head. And now her contacts were bothering her. She hated those things but she looked stupid in glasses.

Terra: You all performed abysmally. Had I not been distracted, you might have never reached me for the rest of class.

Some of the team looked saddened by her criticism. Others grumbled and kicked the rocks. And one just didn't seem to care.

Terra: Alright…next…ah, I know.

Terra picked up seven different rocks and put them in her pocket.

Terra: Field trip, kids. Bring something connected to the alarm here so we know when something goes down.

Skeemat: Built into my suit.

Terra: Good for you. Let's get going.

**Streets of Jump City**

Frost leaned against the alley, her eyes closed. Almost time. Finally she opened her eyes, turned toward the street, and blew out a gust of freezing air. A wall of ice formed and the armored car crashed into it. Not enough to damage the car…but she hadn't stopped blowing. The car was soon just as frozen as the rest, save for the back. Sighing, Frost walked out into the street. Infernus was realizing the error she had made regarding her costume so she wouldn't be down any time soon. Unfortunate. It was going to be harder to get the locked door open without her. Harder, but not impossible. Placing both hands on the metal surface, Frost used her powers to the utmost. Soon the metal was so cold that it was brittle. She punched it and it shattered. Were she a normal human, her hands would have been frozen to the metal as well. Thankfully, she was not. The money was still good. A bit cold, but it would thaw without damaging the bills. Finally her sister arrived, scowling.

Infernus: Why didn't you tell me about my costume?!

Frost: I shouldn't have to remind you about everything. Learn your own lessons.

Infernus: Bitch…

Frost created a wheelbarrow and the put the money in it.

Frost: Let's get this to the car before this is called in.

Infernus: If you just kill the guards we wouldn't have to worry.

Frost sighed.

Frost: The guards are dead. But there are people in these buildings, in these houses, that could look out and see us. We can't just slaughter them all.

Infernus: Sure we can. If I blew a plume of flame on that building, we'll have a huge fire in no time. Police won't have time to investigate us.

Frost: By "can't" I mean that it's morally wrong. We do have SOME standards.

Infernus snorted. "Standards" is what you go by when you're looking for a good time at a club. Still, her sister was the brains, as she so said. Infernus would go with whatever plan she came up with, then follow her into Hell itself if the plan called for it.

**Forest**

M: (whisper) As we join our hero, we find him caught in a deadly game of cat and mouse. Trapped in a dense woods, our intrepid adventurer is being hunted like an animal. No allies…no weapons…no tools…only his surroundings can save him.

A pair of arms reach slowly around the tree M was pressed again.

M: (whisper) Suddenly a feeling of dread overcomes our hero. Danger is close…very close.

M darted forward as the arms came together.

Helios: Damn it!

The rules were simple. One member of the team, chosen by drawing the white rock from Ebony's coat pocket (Terra used her powers to remove the outer layer of the rock, leaving the chalky white inside), had to go into the woods and be hunted by the others. M was that ever so lucky person. So far he had managed to avoid capture for two minutes, which wasn't bad in his opinion. Considering one had a super powered nose and another had all sorts of high tech gizmos, he wasn't doing bad at all. …at least those were his thoughts until something heavy fell on him from above.

Beast Boy: Gotcha, dude!

Terra chuckled from the tree she was lounging in as she watched the kids. She had been fortunate enough to be close by when he said that. He was probably kicking himself. Since his dad always said it, he regarded the word "dude" as lame. The lingo of the old peoples, as it were. Raising her hand, Terra summoned a platform for her to descend with. Beast Boy still had M pinned…well, as pinned as you could get him.

Terra: Two minutes thirty seconds. Tsk. I expected at least five minutes.

Beast Boy: Mom, don't be such a hard ass…

Terra: It's the only way you'll learn. And don't call me "Mom" while I'm your instructor.

Skeemat: Hate to interrupt a family squabble, but we got trouble. An armored car was found, drivers dead, contents emptied. The weird thing is, the car was trapped by ice and the drivers seemed to have died from an extreme and sudden case of hypothermia.

Terra: Huh. You get going then. Skeemat, you got the tools, led the way. I'll be at the tower. If things look bad, call me. Good luck.

Hood sighed as Terra went off.

Hood: Let me guess. Never got around to making the car, did you?

Skeemat: Bite me, hood boy. You think it's easy, you build the god damn car.

Ebony: Hey, hey, hey! Calm down already. Let's just get going.

Hood: Not all of us can fly, Ebony.

Ebony: Look, one way or another we'll find our way to the area, okay? Life works that way.

**END PART ONE**


	3. Chapter 2

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The New Titans in… 

"**Fire and Ice"**

**Chapter Two**

**Crash Site**

Hood looked around in confusion. What the…? Ebony smirked and crossed her arms.

Ebony: Told ya.

Hood: But…how did…? Oh never mind. Beast Boy, can you alter your nose?

Beast Boy: Yeah, sure.

Conjure: I believe I can use Appa in that fashion as well. Ebony's nose is also sensitive enough to track down the criminals.

Hood: Good. Since we've got nothing to go on but their scents, you guys will have to lead the way.

Ebony: Who died and made you king?

M: Oh, c'mon. It's a good plan…unless you got a better one.

Ebony sighed. No, she didn't. …but she was kind of hoping SHE'D be the leader of the team. …oh well. You can't win them all. She was still the feistiest! That counted for something, right? …right?

M: Should we put leashes on them?

Beast Boy: Not without buying me dinner first.

Conjure: Appa has the scent. This way.

Appa formed under Conjure. It was how she traveled, on top of it.

Conjure: Please, hop on.

Helios: Uh…is it safe?

Ebony: Unless it gets hungry.

Conjure: Ebony, stop. It's perfectly safe so long as you don't disturb me while it's out of my body.

**Down the road**

Frost sighed again. It was something she did often, it seemed. It was almost like she was perpetually bored but refused to do anything about it. Infernus was on her second cigarette for the day, her hand out the window of the car. By the time the day was done, at least three more would be gone. While she never flat out said it, Frost was worried about her twin sister. Her opposite in many ways, Infernus liked to live dangerously. She smoked, drank, and partied when she could. None of it was illegal, after all. They were past twenty one. Infernus noticed something in the side mirror.

Infernus: …Frost.

Frost: …deal with them, please.

Infernus: Gladly.

Infernus opened the car door and jumped out. Seconds before hitting the pavement, she burst into flame and flew upward. Groaning, Frost shook her head. She had wanted Infernus to blast at them from inside the car from an open window. …living dangerously. Of course. Back outside, Infernus flew up to meet their pursuers. She easily stayed in front of them. Appa wasn't built for speed, after all, especially when it was weighed down with all those other people. …in fact, given that Helios was riding it, it was a wonder it could move at all.

Infernus: So you brats are the Teen Titans…tsk. How boring. Here I thought I'd be able to at least flirt with one of you losers. I'd wind up thinking of myself as a pedophile and throw up every night.

M: Wow, our first super villain…and she's HOT! Ba-doom ting!

Infernus: Ugh.

She held up a finger and blew on it. It reacted like a flamethrower, blasting them. Acting quickly, Skeemat got in front of her teammates. Her armor was designed with its own cooling system, though it had limits. Appa reacted to Conjure's sudden surprise by rearing up in mid-flight. Predictably, this caused its passengers to tumble off. M caught Conjure and Hood by the arms, but it was a strain since super strength wasn't one of his powers. It took a lot of energy to keep from sinking too fast, lowering them to the ground. Beast Boy managed to sprout wings in time to slow his descent enough so that nothing was broken. Skeemat's glider aided her and Ebony was able to fly. …well, Helios…er…well, Helios left a nice sized spider web of cracks on the pavement where he landed. Fortunately it would take more then that to hurt him. Appa shrieked and retreated back into Conjure as she touched down. M grumbled and rubbed his arms. Conjure was fairly light, but Hood…not so much. …in fact, Conjure's weight kind of scared him. He made a note to get the girl a sandwich when they got home. Frost pulled over and climbed out. Naturally her sister couldn't just slow them down with a smoke cloud or something. No, she had to attack them head on. If that was the case, their only hope was to take them down. …it was true though…the Titans looked terribly young. Hmm. Oh well. Infernus landed next to her as Frost stood in front of the Titans, her flames going out. Groaning, Infernus looked at her empty hand.

Infernus: Aw! I fried my cigarette…

Frost: Focus, Infernus.

Recovering from their fall, the Titans stood up. Hood pulled out his twin nightsticks.

Hood: Give up now. You only get one warning.

Frost: Allow me to return the favor. Leave and you won't get hurt.

Inside Frost was already planning on how to defeat the teens. It was what she was trained for. Even though they were faced with a battle, she couldn't help but remember back…back then…

**FLASHBACK: Alleyway**

It started roughly eleven years ago…or was it twelve? It all seemed to blur together after a while. Her sister and herself were street children after their cold father kicked them and their mother to the curb after a messy divorce. They were rich once…though Frost remembered very little of it. Truth be told the name "Frost" was the only one that had meaning to her. She couldn't recall the name she had been given at birth. They were out begging again, just in front of the alley opening. Their "spot" as their mother had called it. Speaking of, their mother had been strangely quiet since they had sat down with the old coffee cup they were using to hold the change they were given. It was their job to look as pathetic as possible and ask passers by for money while their mother held the cup. Frost could still remember how good it felt to hear the sound of the money falling into the cup. It was even better when all you heard was the sound of coin falling on coin. It meant they might be able to eat something good that night. Something that wasn't out of a garbage can. It had been a decent enough haul, if one could call it that, that day. Then HE came by. Frost felt a sense of foreboding when they saw him. All the girl who would one day be Infernus had to say was that he must be a pirate. In usual fashion, the pair spoke at the same exact time. It was a talent for them. It was like they always knew exactly WHEN the other was going to speak, how they would stress the words, where the cough would be inserted, and when to stop. As usual, they asked the man for money. Rather coldly, he pointed out that their mother was dead. Naturally, this upset the twins severely. Tears escaped her eyes…which froze before even making it down her face. It was a bit chilly out but nowhere near enough to freeze anything. Especially given the amount of salt in tears, which would make them harder to freeze. In other words, there was no way it was a natural occurrence. The man seemed to take interest in them immediately upon seeing that. There was something creepy about him…but for some reason they trusted his smooth words. Besides, he had a point. Nobody cared enough to help them before…what difference would their lack of mother make?

**FLASHBACK: The Twin's New Home**

It started off well enough. They were taken in, given good food, clothes, everything they needed. For the first time in so long they slept in warm beds. Sadly their benefactor never seemed to be around. They were constantly left in the care of the butler…was he a butler? Frost couldn't recall. The name escaped her too…Winter…Winner…something. Something that began with a "W", of that she was certain. Still, when compared to the life they knew before, it was paradise. A paradise that lasted up to…what was it? Twelve? Thirteen perhaps? Whatever it was, the illusion soon ended. In a flash of orange and black, the truth was shoved in their faces.

**Present: City Streets**

Infernus: Move your ass, sis!

Frost snapped out of it and put a wall up to block the on coming dart from Skeemat's wrist mounted gun. Placing her hand on the back of the wall, she launched a set of darts of her own, icicles to be exact. Conjure didn't budge and they struck Appa instead. Immediately she sent the soul beast (and that's as good a term as any) at Frost, but a burst of flame sent it back. The Titans tried their best, but it was bizarre. They seemed to be reading their thoughts or something. For example, when Hood moved to club Frost from behind, but Frost put up a wall behind herself just as it came down. Not only that, but as soon as the nightstick hit the wall, the wall melted partially then refroze, trapping his nightstick in it. Frost hadn't even bothered to glance behind her. Her timing was perfect, yet she had no way of seeing Hood at all. The same thing happened when Ebony sent tendrils of shadow at Infernus while she was distracted by Skeemat, whose armor seemed to be capable of taking a whole lot of heat. Infernus dodged the oncoming tendrils before burning them away with a quick jet of flame. What was also uncanny was how they coordinated their attacks. Even when they weren't looking at each other, they were able to react to the others movements. The most prominent example of that came when Infernus let loose with her largest flame jet yet, dousing Skeemat.

Skeemat: Ha…haaa…okay…that's hot…but it's still not…

Frost turned from her struggle with Beast Boy and blew in her direction. A huge gust of blue mist shot from her mouth. The sudden and sharp changes in temperature were too much for the temperature control. Weapon systems began to seize up as the power supplied to them became sporadic. The joints began twitching. Curse her for a fool, she had never considered the possibility. One by one the Titans fell. Hood's agility and training failed in the face of someone who seemed to predict his movements…and even Helios's great strength was nothing when Frost chilled him to the bone. All his powers did was prevent frostbite. They never so much as touched the twins. Infernus snickered as she created a ring of fire around each teen.

Infernus: What a waste of time. We should waste them now before they embarrass themselves more.

Frost: No.

Infernus: Huh?

Frost: Don't bother with that. We've taken lives before, but only when the job calls for it. These children aren't worth the effort.

Infernus: Tsk…

The pair left the Titans behind.

**Titan Tower: Med-lab**

Conjure sneezed, sniffling afterward. What a humiliating day. Defeated fighting their first super villains…having to be rescued by Terra…and finally she had caught a cold from fighting that blue haired woman. …but she was being selfish in that regard. Appa had protected her from the brunt of her attacks. The others weren't so lucky. Her sister was very tolerant of the cold…but fire was a different story. Closing her eyes, Conjure tried again. The sneeze had interrupted her attempt to heal Ebony. Unfortunately, it wasn't as easy for her as it was for her mother. Raven could take the pain…heal the wound and disperse the agony right away. Conjure required concentration to get rid of the pain…maybe hours of meditation to get it all to go away. Her skin burned as she healed her sister's flesh, though no marks appeared on her green skin. Next she had to mend Hood's twisted ankle from when he fell after being hit with the cold gust. But, while the pain was unpleasant, it served a purpose. It reminded her what those around her would feel if she failed to do her best. Hood declined rest in the med-lab. A very tenacious boy, it seemed. Conjure found him in the main room.

Conjure: It's time to take care of that ankle, Hood.

Hood: How did they see it coming…? There has to be an answer…

Conjure: Did you hear what I said?

Hood: Yeah, yeah…in a second.

Sighing, Conjure stood next to him.

Conjure: Hood this will take but a moment of your time. Then you can get back to…talking to yourself.

Hood: …fine, whatever.

Conjure braced herself. Was it her imagination or was Appa more eager then normal? It wouldn't surprise her. Causing Conjure pain was something Appa excelled at. It flowed from her and began to circle around the injury in question. Conjure winced as she felt her ankle began to throb with pain. Fortunately, since it wasn't an actual injury, walking on it didn't cause it to hurt more. It would hurt just as much as it was hurting Hood when she took it away.

Conjure: D…done.

Hood: Are you okay?

Conjure: Perfectly fine. Don't concern yourself.

Hood stared at her a moment, his expression hidden under his mask. Not that she needed to see his face to know what he was feeling. If she was expecting heartfelt concern, Conjure would be disappointed. It was mild at best. Doing her best not to instinctively limp, Conjure turned and went to find the next on her list to heal.

**Beast Boy's Room**

Beast Boy had never been so glad to not be around anyone his age. His mother had been berating him for the last…eternity, it felt like. If anyone he knew was around…he'd be soooo embarrassed.

Terra: I told your father that you weren't ready for something like this, but did he listen to me? No, of course not. Off you go to get yourself killed doing something noble. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm proud that you have such a sense of responsibility, but why couldn't you use it to get a part time job to help pay the bills or something? Why did you have to pick super heroism? That doesn't go well on your résumé you know. I know, I tried to get a job, but they just keep turning you down when they see that you had a tendency to drop whatever it was you were doing to put out burning buildings with a shower of dirt.

Beast Boy: Mom…c'mon, cut me a break. I'm not even that badly hurt…

Thanks to forcing his frozen leg to sprout the thick fur of a polar bear while developing the blubber of a whale underneath. In some ways he was more powerful then his dad. He couldn't fully transform into any animal, true…but he could take on the aspects of multiple animals at once. Still, he couldn't beat his dad if they ever got into a fight…not that it ever seemed likely, but you never know.

Terra: Don't you give me that tone. You only got chilled a bit, but if the other one had gotten you, you would have been fried.

Beast Boy: What do you want me to say? That you're right and I should just go home?

Terra threw her arms up.

Terra: That's EXACTLY what I want you to say!

Beast Boy: Word for word?

Terra paused.

Terra: Er…no, I was actually hoping for more apologizing and maybe telling me that you got a girlfriend.

Beast Boy: …

Terra: …not happening, huh? …fine. I know that look. I can't tell you what to do now anyway. You're not under my roof. …my OLD roof, maybe, but not the one I'm using now.

Sighing, Terra turned and left the room. There was nothing else to say. …check that, there was plenty to say, but it wouldn't help the situation. What should she do, that was the big question. Should she drag her son home, in a stone prison if she had to? Should she leave him be? And if she chooses to take him home, is she prepared to deal with his resentment? For that matter, if she lets him stay, how does she treat him while training? He needed a teacher…one that didn't take it easy on him or anyone else. This wasn't a game. If Beast Boy didn't get a real ball breaker of an instructor, he'd never learn what he needs to learn to survive. Yet Terra wanted to be a mother to him, not his tutor. As she looked back on how she treated him…it didn't make her happy. Not that she hit or abused him in any way. Not at all. What she did was punish him every time he used his powers. Terra was scared of what it would mean. So she pushed him to be normal…a foolish mistake. She was pushing him to make the error that Tara Smith had made…and Terra remembered well how THAT turned out. You can't BE normal if you're NOT normal. You can only be yourself…which is normal for YOU. And that's all that matters.

Terra: (muttering) I'm not doing this "instructor" crap again for a loooong time.

**M's Room**

Conjure took another deep breath. This was starting to reach past her tolerance levels. No matter. The only way to you become stronger is to push the strength you have past its limit. As she stood back up from healing the burns on M, she hissed softly. She had to disperse this agony post haste.

M: Hey…

M grabbed her arm. She winced, forgetting that the burns on her arm were only in her mind.

M: Are you okay? You don't look so good.

Conjure: …you must swear to me, M. Swear that you'll never tell this to the others.

M shrugged, still floating above his bed.

M: I can keep a secret.

Conjure: …when I heal someone, I close the wounds…but I also take the pain. I take it literally. Right now, my ankle feels sprained, my arms and legs burn, my fingers have the sensation of frost bite…

M: Wait, hold on. Stop, rewind. If this hurts you so much, why are you even doing it? We'll live. None of these wounds are fatal.

Sighing, Conjure nodded.

Conjure: I'm aware of that. …but you're all my teammates, and it's my responsibility to make sure you don't suffer.

M: Even if it means you do?

Conjure: I've suffered mentally for years…what's a few hours of physical pain to me?

M: Bleak way of looking at things.

Wobbling slightly, Conjure stood up. Her head was being assaulted by waves of pain from different sources.

Conjure: I've had a bleak life.

M: Helps to talk about it.

Conjure: Not for me.

M: Ever tried?

The uncomfortable feeling inside her was growing. Her cheeks felt warm. It was the same feeling she got when M made her breakfast.

Conjure: N…no…I suppose I haven't. …I'm finished healing everyone…if you have a minute…I…I would like to talk about it.

M: Well, let me check my schedule…

M pulled out his daily planner and went through the pages.

M: Hmm…yep, I've got the time.

Conjure: …those pages are completely blank, aren't they?

M: …look, I don't mock your social life, don't mock mine. Now start talking or I'll start charging by the hour.

Conjure nodded.

Conjure: Well, I suppose it all started when I was three…at least that's when I first recall it. I've always had an exceptional memory due to my mother's blood…

**Garage**

Ashley banged her head on the work bench, muttering to herself.

Ashley: Ruined, ruined, ruined! My suit is utterly ruined!

She punched the nearby wall. Pain shot through her hand, but she ignored it. With her metal skeleton, it would take more then a punch to the wall to break something.

Ashley: Stupid, stupid…how could I have been so stupid? Fail safes…

She picked up some of her tools, shaking her head.

Ashley: Suits like these need fail safes…can't let it short out just because of rapid climate changes…

Helios: Uh…you okay?

Ashley didn't even look up from her work.

Ashley: You know not to come in here when the light is on.

Helios: You didn't even shut the door.

Now Ashley looked up. Rubbing her eyes, she groaned. She was still exhausted.

Ashley: Is that right? Well, could you leave and shut the door?

Helios: Maybe you should just go to bed. You still have your old armor, right?

Ashley: Outdated junk.

Helios: It's better then nothing. You're exhausted.

Ashley threw a wrench at his head. It soared past him, sticking into the wall ever so slightly before falling to the ground.

Helios: What the hell is your problem?!

Ashley: Just leave me alone. I have to finish this…have to finish…then I can get to work on my next project and…

Helios picked her up. She struggled with him, but Helios was far too strong.

Ashley: You fat tub of goo! What do you think you're doing?!

Helios: Taking you to your room so you can sleep.

She already had one escort today, she didn't want another.

Ashley: I don't WANT your help! Let me go!

Instead Helios flipped her upside down, holding her up so that her face dangled in front of his. Her tired eyes glared at him.

Helios: Why don't you want to sleep?

Ashley: I'm too busy for sleep.

Helios: You work without sleep, your designs are going to suck.

…Ashley wasn't sure what bothered her more. Was it being upside down or the fact that he was right that pissed her off the most?

Ashley: …I just want to do my best.

Helios: Well you'll do better if you sleep.

Ashley: …put me down…or at least right me up. This is humiliating on so many levels.

Helios put her down. Ashley brushed herself off, sighing. Like it or not, it looked like Ashley was going back to bed. When did she get so determined? She used to be lazy. …things were easier when she was laid back. More entertaining. Now she was busting her ass. The Skeemat Armor MK I was going to have to cut it for awhile, it seemed. Yawning, she headed for the door.

Ashley: And Helios?

Helios: Yeah?

Ashley: Touch me like that again and I'll build something that'll shut your taste buds down. Try chowing down then.

Helios: I don't eat that much…

Ashley: Sure you don't. You just suck in too much air.

Ashley felt a twinge of regret as the words left her mouth. He was trying to help and all she could do is send fat jokes his way? She opened her mouth to apologize.

Helios: You know, somebody should shut down their bitch program, because it's running on overdrive.

Why, that son of a…! How dare he not only take a crack at her attitude, but at the same time pick at her own dislike of her very existence?! …damn, that was a good insult. If it wasn't directed at her, she'd tell him as much. She shook with anger before storming out of the room. Helios sighed. Obviously he went too far. …but damn it, it wasn't his fault he was as big as he was! He really didn't eat that much! It was genetic, damn it! GENETIC!

**END PART TWO**


	4. Chapter 3

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The New Titans in… 

"**Fire and Ice"**

**Chapter Three**

**Motel**

Infernus tapped her fingers on the arm of the chair she was sitting in, an annoyed look on her face. They had gone from classy to trashy. She couldn't fault her sister's logic, though. By going to a cheap motel with their…'winnings' so to speak, they wouldn't be showing off their new wealth. …still…

Infernus: You should have let me waste the brats.

Sighing, Frost continued to comb her blue hair. Fighting always messed up her hair.

Frost: You're too eager. You need to learn patience.

Infernus: And you're too merciful. You never could learn your lessons.

Frost stopped brushing her hair in mid stroke.

Frost: …those lessons…weren't meant to be learned. They were meant to be beaten into us.

Infernus huffed, smoke coming from her mouth. True enough…

**FLASHBACK: Training Ground**

Infernus, fifteen years old collapsed to her knees, panting and holding her injured stomach. The man who had taken her sister and herself in stood in front of her, fist still clenched from where he had punched her. His single eye glared down at her.

Slade: Still making mistakes…and after all this time.

Infernus tried to apologize, but just coughed again. She didn't mean to disappoint him. Infernus wanted to be a good girl. Good girls went to bed with supper…good girls got to sleep inside. …but she kept her eyes locked on him. It was important that she kept looking. Slade spun and moved out of the way of Frost's attack. Another failure. It was always a failure. Time after time they managed to harm him, but it was never enough to win the match. And they NEVER both got the rewards. Only one would get food before bed…and only that one would get a bed at all. Tonight, it looked like it wouldn't be Infernus that got the rewards.

**FLASHBACK: New Lair**

How many years had they suffered at Slade's hands? How many years had a life of crime been beaten into them? Now it was all they knew. …however… Slade sank to his knees, shivering. The entire base had frozen over. Frost stood in front of him, staring down calmly at him as he tried to rise on numb limbs.

Frost: Nine years. For nine years you've beaten us. You've abused us. But now it's over. You should be proud. You wanted us to be the best…and we are. We just decided that the best should never have to work under somebody…especially an old man.

Slade reached for a button on his belt. Two small objects landed in front of him, melted into slag. Infernus lowered down, in her flaming form.

Infernus: Hoping to use your little obedience chips on us? How lame. We took the liberty of having them…removed. Sorry, should we have asked you first?

If Slade attempted to say something, it was impossible to tell. By then his teeth would be chattering uncontrollably. Anything he had to say would be incoherent. Infernus floated next to her sister.

Infernus: You want him or can I have him?

Frost: Hmm.

She held up her fist. Infernus did the same.

Infernus: Once…

Frost: Twice…

Both: Shoot.

Infernus choose paper while Frost picked rock.

Infernus: You let me have that.

Frost: I'm feeling generous. You know we always tie unless one of us feels generous.

Shrugging Infernus walked up to Slade and leaned down. Her body was still on fire…he couldn't hit her if he wanted to…or if he could move. Her face was inches from his mask.

Infernus: C'mon, Papa Slade…give your little Infernus a hug.

She wrapped her flaming arms around him and squeezed.

**END FLASHBACK: Motel**

Frost: …are you? Infernus!

Infernus: Huh? What? Don't shout, I'm right here.

Frost: …thinking about that time, huh?

Infernus nodded, reaching across the chair to the table next to it. Her cigarettes were on it. The best part? They didn't remove the chips. They couldn't. What she had melted were two useless hunks of metal. It was done to delay Slade from pressing the button that would activate the chips lodged in the back of their necks.

Infernus: Hearing him scream was so satisfying.

Frost: You're sick.

Laughing, Infernus lit her cigarette.

Infernus: You thought so too, so don't be so judgmental. He had it coming after all that abuse. We were kids, not soldiers to be trained.

Freezing a cockroach in a small ice cube as it scuttled along the floor, Frost nodded.

Frost: Yet we've turned out to be the greatest duo since Batman and Robin.

Infernus: Batman and Robin? Feh! Chumps.

Frost: Have a little respect, Infernus.

Infernus: Bite me. So what's next? That fight got my blood boiling.

Frost: Was that a joke?

Infernus: …oh, come on. Like I'm that quick witted. The point is, I want to do something! Anything! Let's hit the clubs again. Find ourselves a guy or two to play with.

Ever the party girl. Frost sighed and shook her head. How did their personalities get so different?

Frost: No clubs. Didn't you almost burn your last lover?

Infernus: What can I say, he was good.

Frost rolled her eyes. They didn't know what love was…they couldn't recall it. Now and again, Infernus would hook up with a guy for a one night stand, then kick him out without even asking for a name. Unlike Infernus, however, Frost was curious about love. Was it truly out of reach for them or was it something that they could find, if they only looked?

Infernus: You got that lovey dovey look again. When are you going to give it up? Who wants a couple of freaks like us for anything other then easy sex?

Who indeed?

**Titan Tower: Conjure's Room**

After hours of mediation, Conjure finally managed to purge the last of the pain from her body, save her own injuries…and the headache she got for concentrating so hard for so long. Walking over to her nightstand, she opened it, pulled out a bottle, opened it, put two pills into her hand, and tossed them back without water. Sighing, put the bottle away and rubbed her temples. Her poor head…always pounding after purging. What didn't help was the sudden knocking on the door.

Conjure: Enter.

The door opened and her sister stepped in. She shook her head.

Ebony: Just purged, huh?

Conjure: Yes…is this important?

Ebony: Eh…actually, yeah. I wanted to talk to you about our fight with those two.

Nodding, Conjure sat on the floor. Ebony sat across from her.

Conjure: Go on.

Ebony: I've been thinking about how they managed to do what they did…you know, dodge attacks they weren't looking at, blocking with perfect timing while facing the other way…that sort of thing. I think…I think they could have limited psychic abilities.

Conjure: Limited…

Her eyes widened. Of course…yes, that made perfect sense!

Conjure: Twins…

Ebony: Exactly! You think I'm just talking out of my ass or am I on to something?

Conjure: It's…not going to be easy to convince the others of this matter. You and I are far more open minded due to our parents.

Ebony: I know that…but we got nothing else to go with.

Conjure: Then let's try talking to Hood first.

Ebony: Why? He's a jerk.

Conjure: Be that as it may, he's also smarter then the rest of us.

Ebony: No, Skeemat is smarter then the rest of us.

Sighing, Conjure rubbed her temples again.

Conjure: Ebony, please…

Ebony: Alright, alright. I'll be good. …let's wait until your headache goes away, okay, Sis?

Conjure: No. I'm perfectly alright. We've work to do.

Ebony: You push yourself too hard.

Conjure: No, I push myself enough. If I pushed too hard, I'd be dead.

…well, it was true. That was a pretty sure way to know you had pushed yourself too far.

**Motel**

Have you ever just wanted to bang your head on the wall? Just over and over again until you think your name is Rubbar (or something to that affect)? Right now, that's what Frost wanted to do. Infernus decided that the only way to relieve her boredom was to get sloshed. Totally…and completely…ripped out of her head. So, down to the liquor store she goes. Back with several fifths of JD she comes. And as time goes on, more empty bottles lay on the floor. Infernus's tolerance for alcohol was impressive.

Infernus: So…so I said…I said…"you like it hot?! 'cause…'cause I can make it hot!"

Frost: (bored) I know. I was there.

Infernus: You…you know…I reshpect you…I…I really do. You're shmart...but you never have any fun. Why…why ish that?

Frost: I don't know.

Infernus leaned over her the chair she was haphazardly lounging in, almost falling off. She grabbed a bottle of booze and held it out in Frost's general direction.

Infernus: Here…here, come on drink up. It'sh good.

Frost: If it makes me act anything like you are now, I'll pass.

Infernus: Pleashe? C'mon…relaxsh shome. I…I don't like to drink alone.

Frost: Wasn't stopping you before.

Infernus was apparently a sloppy drunk…and an emotional one. She sniffled and wiped at her eyes.

Infernus: C…c'mon, Shis. I'd take a bullet for you…like, in the shoulder maybe…but…

She frowned, suddenly angry.

Infernus: Drink the damn booze!

Frost: Will it shut you up?

Infernus: Nope, but it might make me lessh loud.

Sighing, Frost snatched the bottle.

Frost: Good enough.

She took a swig…and dropped the bottle, wincing.

Frost: Oh GOD!

Infernus: Whassmatta?

Frost: It BURNS my throat!

Infernus: You pu…pu…uh…pansy! It'sh just a little Jack Daniels…and now you shpilled it all over the plashe! Damn it!

Taking yet another bottle (she needed to get her sister to a meeting, this was getting ridiculous), Frost tried to handle it better this time, sipping instead of taking a longer swig. Infernus seemed placated by the sight of her sister imbibing. She lounged in the chair again.

Infernus: So…what are we doing tomorrow? We can't shtay here, can we? I mean thoshe brats maybe brats, but they shtill heroes and crap. What if the…track ush down with like…heat tracking shtuff?

Frost: Not likely. The fact is, Infernus, we left nothing for them to go on. Even if they managed to get our prints, it's not enough to catch us. …you know, this stuff isn't bad…

Remember kids, drinking isn't good for you. Especially if you have stomach disorders. …oh how it's not good for you. And don't get me started on the liver.

**Titan Tower: Main Room**

Ebony stood in front of the other Titans, having just explained her theory. Despite herself, Conjure felt proud of her sister…and like an ass for not coming up with it herself. …well, she wasn't feeling good. Yeah. That was it. Conjure wasn't feeling good and didn't have time to ponder such things.

Beast Boy: Okay…so IF your idea isn't crazy talk…what do we do about it?

Hood: …it's easy. I'm more concerned about finding them. Ebony, can your nose track them down again?

Ebony: Leave it to me and Beast Boy…

Conjure: Beast Boy and I.

Ebony: Hey! I ain't no idiot! I can speak English good!

Sweatdrops all around.

Hood: Here's what we have to do…

**Motel: Late Night**

Or very early morning if you prefer. The pair had gone to sleep, one considerably more inebriated then the other. Sleep was going good…until a loud noise woke the pair up. Frost groaned and shook her head.

Frost: What was that…?

Infernus: Ugh…my head…jeez, do I have a hangover already?

Frost: Forget your head…something's going on outside…

Stumbling, the pair put on their costumes and stepped outside. As soon as they did, an intense fog rolled over them.

Infernus: This ain't natural…something is wrong here.

It was a prompt for Frost to come up with a plan. In her current state, her mind was a little sluggish, but she started trying. Before she could, she heard a noise to her left, where Infernus was standing.

Frost: Infernus?

Ebony: Psst…hey ice queen.

Frost cried out as she was hit from behind. They knew. It was obvious that the kids knew. They knew that they could see through each others eyes. Some twins are born with psychic connections. Their particular connection allowed them to access the sight of the other in their mind's eye. With this, they could literally watch each others backs while watching their own. It also gave them slight telepathic abilities, but only toward each other. It wasn't strong enough for her to reach out to her sister's mind from where she was. First things first…get rid of the mist. In theory, if it WAS mist, rapidly decreasing the temperature would cause the mist to fall away. She held out her hands and released waves of cold. The mist chilled, disappearing. Her eyes widened as a fist came flying toward her face. Stumbling back, Frost clutched her nose, dazed and still feeling the affects of her drinking. This was humiliating beyond words. To lose because she was drunk?

Beast Boy: This feels weird…hitting a girl like that I mean.

M: Now now…don't be sexist. A girl deserves the same kind of butt kicking you'd give a guy.

**Rooftops**

Infernus managed to burn through the cable that was holding her as she landed roughly on the roof. Those brats…who did they think they were?! She'd make them pay for this indignity…and for waking her up before dawn! Standing up, Infernus ignited her body…and was promptly hosed with a chemical spray. Coughing, she found it impossible to remain lit.

Skeemat: Best not to breath too much of this in. It's an oxygen killer, you know.

Infernus: Why…why you little…!

This couldn't be happening. It couldn't be. Infernus swore loudly.

Infernus: I should have killed you when I had the chance! You can't spray that stuff forever and once it stops, I'll kill you! I'll fry you to the bone!

She was in a bad mood at this point, in case you couldn't tell. Her rant was interrupted when Helios bonked her gently on the head…well, gently for him. She fell with a groan.

Infernus: No fair…sneaking up behind me in mid…rant…

Conjure knelt down and placed her hand on Infernus's head.

Conjure: Sleep.

Appa slithered out and enveloped Infernus's head. After a few seconds, Infernus slept.

Hood: Why didn't you do that before?

Conjure: I couldn't. …she's drunk now. Her mind was in a haze to begin with. I just finished it.

Hood: Whatever…let's get the bindings on her, then we'll help with the sister if they're not done down there.

**Down There**

Frost staggered, bleeding from a cut across her face by Ebony's claws. It ran into her eyes, obscuring her vision. As she blinked, she realized she couldn't see through her sister's eyes anymore. With a frustrated sigh, Frost held up her hands.

Frost: I surrender.

M: Huh eh who what?

Beast Boy: Can…can she do that?

Ebony: I didn't bring the guide book.

Wonderful. To top it off, she was beaten by the idiots of the team. But no matter. Drunk she may be, she was lucid enough to know they had lost. It was of little consequence. In due time, they'd escape. After all…when no amount of distance can prevent you from coordinating with your partner, what could be done to stop them?

Frost: But first…tell me. How did you figure out our secret?

Ebony: It was easy! I have a twin brother, so I read about this sort of thing to see what other twins do.

It was rare for Ebony to read up on anything, but she was really interested, what with her twin brother being an evil nutbag and all. Frost sighed.

Frost: I see. Well, I assume you have some sort of cuffs of manacles that will negate my powers.

The trio looked at each other.

M: …do we?

Ebony: Don't know…

Beast Boy: ...the collar?

Ebony: OH! Right, the collar. Duh. M, put the collar on her.

M: …I don't have the collar, you do.

Ebony: I do?

Ebony searched herself. She pulled a collar from her pocket.

Ebony: How about that? Heh…

Oh her mother would be so ashamed. Once the collar was locked in place, it began to glow red. Her power was nullified…for now. Soon she found herself in the back of a paddy wagon with her sister slumped across from her.

Frost: …and you call ME lazy.

The job finished, the Titans returned home for some well earned sleep.

**Junkyard Lair**

With clenched teeth, Gremlin crushed the remote device in his hand. …well, now he had to get up to change the music. Wonderful. But also irrelevant at the moment. His "daughter" was proving to be a severe disappointment. He allowed the pieces of his crushed remote to fall as he drummed on the arm of his chair with his other hand. What to do now? He spent years on that project…could he really just let it get away? …perhaps he had no choice. He doubted the brats would just let her go. Even if he managed to keep her long enough to wipe her mind, he'd have the Titans to deal with…and he hadn't built a battle drone in some time. Besides, he'd have to raise the amnesic machine/girl all over again and one spin at fatherhood was enough. Fortunately, he did make a back up of her personality years ago…unfortunately, it WAS years ago. She was only nine. No matter. With her personality as base, Gremlin could work around her age. Perhaps it was time to make better use of his collection. Snickering for a moment, Gremlin threw back his head and laughed like he hadn't done since he was a teenager. It was time to come out of his retirement. Feeling a motivation he hadn't felt since G-9's destruction, he went to gather his collection. It was a series of vials, each labeled with a name. Inside the vials was red fluid. Blood. Hey, when you make it your life to ruin someone else's, blood is shed…a lot. Gremlin was just smart enough to collect it. Sleep would wait. He had work to do.

**Titan Tower: Main Room, The Next Morning**

Conjure stifled a yawn as she headed for the main room to get something for breakfast. What a tiring night…but rewarding. Their first victory as the Teen Titans…one to remember. As she neared the door, her nose was hit with the unmistakable smell of breakfast type foods. Pancakes, bacon…eggs, perhaps? She lacked her sister's sense of smell, sadly. Upon entering the room she was greeted by a surprising sight. Most of the other Titans were already there. A big patch of breakfast foods laid waiting. …and Ebony was helping M make more. A strange pang shot through Conjure. A quick emotion she instinctively stifled before even identifying it.

Skeemat: 'morning, Conjure.

Conjure: Good morning, Skeemat. I see we're celebrating our victory?

M: Well, why not? I mean, sure they were wasted and it was kind of cheating…but hey, we won, right?

Skeemat: Who cares how we won, we…HEY! That's mine!

Beast Boy had snatched some of the bacon from Skeemat's plate. Definitely didn't get his eating habits from his father.

Beast Boy: Snooze you lose.

Skeemat: Eh, whatever. Clog your heart, see if I care.

Beast Boy just crunched the bacon in front of her, making a show of it. Skeemat felt that strange sensation in her face again.

Conjure: Where's Hood?

Ebony: Oh, the high and mighty mask wearer can't be taking his hood off in front of us, can he? He grabbed some crap and left.

Conjure: I see…

M: Don't worry about him…hey…who wants to see me chug the maple syrup?

Ebony: Let me use it first!

Smiling, Terra watched from across the room. The kids had potential. Her smile faded. …they were still green though. They had yet to taste what REAL evil was. A couple of crooks with super powers was just a starting point. Damien had been a good test as well, but hardly prepared for the opposition he'd be facing. If Terra knew life well enough…it was only a matter of time before someone whose heart was truly black with sin would come around. …when that time came…

M: Hey, Beast Boy's Mom! Want some pancakes?

Terra: No…that bacon's looking good though.

Eh, she'd worry about it later.

**THE END**


End file.
